


Hamilton Ilvermorny AU

by xchosenxelitax



Series: Hamilton Crack Fic [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Liberty's Kids
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, HamilPotter, Harry Potter - Freeform, Ilvermorny, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchosenxelitax/pseuds/xchosenxelitax
Summary: Hamilton and friends go to Ilvermorny





	Hamilton Ilvermorny AU

vermorny. The North American wizarding school.

In Ilvermorny, the popular kids ruled the school. Hamilton, Jefferson, Washington, Lafayette, Steuben, Gálvez, Laurens, and Mulligan.

Those eight had the highest status, meaning, they had the best bald eagles, best motorcycles, best hamburgers during meals, and best American flag cloaks.

"DUUUUUUUDES!!!" Washington screamed from across the American football stadium. (Who even calls soccer football tf)

"Wheet ees eet Weesheengteen?" Lafayette screamed back.

"IDK BRO I JUST WANTED TO SAY HI."

"Eekeey!!!!!" Lafayette sighed.

"I really can not comprehend how you two can hear each other from across the stadium, Washington." Hamilton shook his head.

"Yo, homie, it ain't that hard." Mulligan laughed.

"Y-yeah." Laurens agreed, and his fanclub screamed.

•

"Like, what, like, should, like, we, like, do, like, until, like, the, like, teacher, like starts, like, talking?" Jefferson asked.

"Who even knows, amigos!!!" Gálvez sighed.

"Fuvkingfv hellvf." Steuben muttered.

"Leengeeeege!!!!" Lafayette chided.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look a new Hamilton fic.  
> Who are Steuben and Gálvez? Well, they are two people, from Prussia and Spain, who helped out in the Revolutionary war. You'll get some other people not in the musical, like Benedict Arnold (you should know who he is???), Daniel Shays (Shays' Rebellion??), Tadeusz Kościuszko (who also helped out in the war, he was from Poland, although at the time it was the Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth), Amerigo Vespucci (he was an explorer), and some others. Those are probably the main few.  
> (We night get some Molly Pitcher and Anne Hutchinson as well) (You should know who they are. If not, look them up???)  
> Hopefully you won't be confused??  
> The accents and stuff are taken from my other Washette book.  
> This is a really long author's note bye.


End file.
